Withering Lotus
by fuu09
Summary: A tragic death occurs,Lee practically loses his mind. From between grief and new hatrd for some of his fellow leaf nins. Dead locals begans to surface sending leaf village on high alert. And where does kazekage fit in this? gaara/lee,neji/lee,gai/kakashi


DISCLAIMER:

Yoooo! Just wanna let you know I do not own Naruto because if I did,If would be banned in my country for so much yaoi.

Gaara: ...

Lee: Gaara? what's yaoi?

Gaara: ...-drags lee away-

Lee: Gaaaarrraa? what is that?

A Lost that can not be ever replaced by the few.

I can still remeber that day,I hate it so much. I wish I could of stopped him from going on that mission,I wish I could of made up a some kind of excuse to tsunde-sama so that-that he would still be here RIGHT NOW!

Rain fell gently as the sky was dark grey,no one talked excitedly about there. No one was smiling. Every paid there respects and eventually went there own ways,the only people remained beside myself was Kakashi-sama,neji and tenten.

I felt kakashi-sama touch my shoulder and said something but I couldn't hear it. I felt my knees grow weak ,I land infront the large head stone with a soft splat. I didn't blink,I didn;'t speak,the only thing that didn't stop was the tears.

Tenten frowned,she quickly wiping the corners of her eyes. She couldn't stand to see lee like this,she just couldn't. Crying softly into her forearm,tenten felt a pair small arms wrap around her,her head gently held by the person's neck. Tenten gasp loudly,as she began shake as she cried,Neji's grip tighting as he looked his rivial..his bestfriend.

"Kakashi-sama?"neji voice was horase,he avert his gaze once the white nin looked his way. "I'm going..to take tenten home,pl-promise me you'll see that lee gets home. Promise me."neji met his gaze this time as his expression harden. Kakashi merely nodded,his gaze going back to the headstone.

Lee didn't hear his bestfriends leave,nor hear kakashi step closer to him. "Lee,Come on. I'll take you home.."the white nin whispered. Rock lee said nothing nor did he move;Kakashi grabbed rock lee by his forearm gently,lee tensing up some before giving in. "Gai-sama..I-I didn't get to say goodbye..Why did you have to go? Why?"he shouted hoarsely,as he began to struggle against.

"Gai-sama! GAI-SAMA! WHY?" lee began to sob ,he losing all control. Kakashi tighten his grip,he keeping his gaze stright. He knew how the kid felt,more then anything,that was his best friend,his rivial and his lover. There last ecounter,that they were aruging how Gai thought they weren't spending enough time together;And kakashi thought they were seeing each other just enough (during the night and so fourth). Gai gave up on the arugement and bidded kakashi with a farewell kiss and told him he'll see him when he gets back. And now this..

Lee had quiet it down to whimpers,he now clinging to kakashi's side. The white nin rubbed his back gently,he flipping over the rock by lee's front door. He kneeled down to pick it up and unlocked the door. Nudging the door open,kakashi eased inside as he closed the door behind him. Finding the light switch,the white nin stood there for a moment,papers and clothes were every where and dishes were filled in the sink.

Lee's grip on kakashi began to loosen as his breathing began to slow as well;Walking down the hallway,he found lee's bedroom easily since it was the door that was open and pictures were every where from what he could see.

"Lee..You home. Get into some warm clothes okay?"kakashi said as he shook lee gently;Red puffy eyes opened,he pushing himself away from elder man. Rock lee stumbled as he managed to bow towards kakashi,"Kakashi-sama,Gomen for I was trouble. Thank you for brining me home."he whispered. Studying lee for a moment,he merely nodded;"Just get some sleep lee,I'll come by tommorow to visit okay?"he said softly,without thinking the elder man gave lee a soft hug before taking his leave.

Rock lee merely nodded,he sitting on the edge of his bed. He didn't bother to change his clothes,nor turn off the light. Large brown eyes glazed over as he stared off into nothing in partculiar. Kakashi stopped taking one more look at the dim lit apartment,he sighing as he took off his headplate and mask. He let his feet taking him back to gai's grave,so he could think of his lover.

OOC: So tell me what you think of the frist chapter. :] Can you feel the depression aura ooze from your computer screen?)


End file.
